


falling for yo(ga)u

by trixyeet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Non AU, Oneshot, Yoga, but she falls, drag names but boy characters, katya cries alot, katya loves yoga, trixie is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyeet/pseuds/trixyeet
Summary: katya’s new yoga poses end her up in the hospital, but trixie is here to help.





	falling for yo(ga)u

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! enjoy! constructive criticisms are welcome :-)

katya tiptoes quietly into his and trixies shared bedroom, weary of the sleeping queen that just happened to be sleeping right next to his laptop. he carefully reaches for the macbook, but as he taps the surface trixie emits a small noise in his slumber, katya smiles. 

trixie was always a cute sleeper, according to katya. the way his lips part and breathe hot air on the back of katyas neck, causing his hairs to rise and his lips to tug at the edges. creepy as it may be, the nights katya couldn’t sleep he simply just stared at trixie and matched his breathing until he dozed off.

no one had to know 

katya suppresses a giggle as trixie mumbles something unintelligible, before snatching his laptop and sneaking back to the living room.

one of the few differences katya and trixie shared was sleep. trixie, always slept, at least, until 10 on his days off. while katya woke up around 8 everyday for yoga. though, he had spent a few extra minutes in bed that morning.

9:07, read on the clock, time to get started, katya thought to himself, walking out onto the balcony. he began doing basic stretches and breathing exercises to get started. he touched is toes and popped his back before sliding his laptop towards him.

he had been in the mood for a small change in his routine, something a bit more difficult than what he had been doing. so, naturally, he researched some more poses that he could experiment with. 

many were simple things, things he had already mastered; however, katyas eye had been drawn to one pose he had not seen yet. 

the pose was similar to a handstand, something katya was no stranger to, yet it was still much different. for this pose you would need to jump from the plank position into the handstand. simple enough, right?

katya props himself into the position, he breathes a deep breath before pushing off of is toes into the pose. he huffs as he fails to come ever close to the top, the momentum wasn’t enough. so he prepares himself again. this time, with more drive.

katya takes off and this time he gets closer, much closer. he needs just a little bit more push in order to get to the top. so this time, he gives it his all.

turns out katya didn’t need to use all of his strength, or more truthfully, shouldn’t have used all of his strength.

the last push had sent his legs far over the top of his head, and instead of regaining balance in the handstand position, katyas legs went crashing into a stack of trixies flowerpots. his heel smacked into one of the clay pots with a loud crack and it shatters all over the place, cutting a deep line into the area above katyas left ankle.

katya lets out a pained yelp before biting down on his lip to keep from yelling out again. he slowly lies himself onto the mat, breathing heavy and holding in tears.

“mother fucker”, katya whimpers, he’s surprised at how much his voice is shaking, did it hurt that bad? yes? no? he doesn’t know, all he knows is that it hurt a lot and he’s scared. 

he covers his eyes with trembling hands and tries to take deep breaths. he had never broken a bone before, how does he know if his foot is broken or not? 

he hears trixies footsteps coming towards the balcony and he nearly cries.

“kat? i heard a crash are you-“

the door slides open and trixie curses loudly. 

“oh my fucking god! katya!”, he cries, dropping to his knees at katyas head. “what happened?! are you okay?!”, trixie softly places his hand on his shoulder, hoping for a reaction. katya removes his hands from his eyes and weakly grips trixies bicep, suddenly feeling drained. 

“i fell” katya whispers, “hurt my leg”

trixie glances at katyas leg, and runs to get a towel at the sight of the pool of blood surrounding the area where he fell. 

he takes a clean white towel and taps the wound, but as soon at trixie makes contact with the cut, katya screams. because everytime trixie tries to move his leg or touch it, it feels like he’s being stabbed.

“don’t touch it!” he cries, flinching away from trixies gentle touch. trixie bites his lip and holds a soft grip on katyas kneecap.

“shit! i’m sorry kat. i need to stop this bleeding though, just take deep breaths and close your eyes mama.” trixie tries to console him, but katya just covers his eyes.

he finally lets the pool of tears spill over, and he cries as trixie wraps his aching leg in a towel. 

trixie ties up the towel tightly, wincing as katya cries when he pulls at the knot. this was hell for trixie, he knew katyas fear and disdain for any kind of pain. he crawls towards katya and lies on the ground in order and hug him.

“i know, i’m sorry baby. you’re okay, it’ll be okay” he whispers into katyas ear. katya leans into trixie and wraps his arms around him. he nuzzles his face into trixies neck as he sobs.

katya, about three minutes into listening to trixie whisper sweet nothings in his ear, begins to hear sirens. he assumes that trixie called an ambulance while he was crying his eyes out. and he was correct.

soon a few paramedics walked onto the balcony and questioned trixie, and trixie told them almost exactly what happened, even though katya hadn’t told him, trixie knew him better then he knew himself.

they inspected katya and said it looked like he was going to a few stitches and maybe some bandages for his purpling heel.

the medics, with difficulty, loaded katya up in the ambulance and (while trixie held him and shushed him) gave him an iv with painkillers. 

 

-

 

currently, katyas propped up in a hospital bed, holding tightly onto trixie as some shitty rerun of a soap opera plays in the background. 

the doctor had already stitched up katya leg and they were currently awaiting results from an x-ray to determine if katya had broken any bones.

katya was numbed up, there was a lingering throb in his heel but that was all. he was able to think clearly and form sentences unlike earlier. katya ran his thumb over the back of trixies hand and looked up at him.

trixie smiles faintly, and places a small kiss on katyas palm. 

“how’re you feeling kat?” he asks, katya nods weakly. “better” 

trixie smiles again, before his eyes glaze over again, like he was thinking about something. 

katya toys with trixies chipped pink nail polish and rubs at his soft hand. he chews on his lip.

“what’s wrong?” katya asks, trixie blinks.

“nothing” trixie replies nonchalantly, katya shakes her head

“something is wrong”

trixie squeezes katyas hand a bit, and sighs deeply. 

“the flower pots” he whispers, “i left them out.”

trixie feels guilty, katya realizes. he frowns 

“oh, trixie... none of this is your fault. i fell on your pots and broke them” katya amends, he grins, “i should be the one apologizing, i woke you up early, broke your flower pot, and have done nothing but cry all day.”

trixie smiles a bit at that, “i love you kat” katya kisses trixies hand, “i love you more”

this sweet moment only lasted about five minutes, because then the physician returned with the news that katyas heel was fractured, and that she wouldn’t be able to do shows for at least two months.

and he cried again. 

trixie held him while the nurses sculpted a bright red cast over his foot, and when they finished, he signed a few papers and took katya home.

 

-

 

the time was 2:36pm, after eating a quick bowl of cereal and convincing katya that two months wasn’t as long as it seemed (its gonna be fine! you’ll be pounding your vagina into the stage soon enough- i wanna pound it now though!) , trixie and katya fell asleep on the couch and lived happily ever after.

the end


End file.
